In recent years, object-based storage, or distributed storage systems, have been implemented as alternates to file hierarchy or data block storage. Such distributed storage systems often provide redundancy and application specific policies. In some instances, Erasure Coding, or Error correction coding, is used in connection with object-based storage to break objects into fragments and distribute the fragments according to other storage policies.